


A Beautiful, Crazy, and Wonderful Disaster

by mandyrose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attachment, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Obsession, Passion, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyrose/pseuds/mandyrose
Summary: So, I have a giant love for Edward Nygma in Gotham. I've been slowly getting back into writing and have been playing with this one. I apologize for ANYTHING wrong, as I write solely on my phone. This is really like...a prologue to the story and I wanted to see what people thought before continuing with it, so please let me know what you think and if I should continue! The view will change, but the title and AN before each chapter will alert you to what type of chapter it will be. There will be first person and journal like entries, kind of like this one and maybe 3rd person, it depends on how I write that day.So, please read and enjoy! Let me know your thoughts!





	A Beautiful, Crazy, and Wonderful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a giant love for Edward Nygma in Gotham. I've been slowly getting back into writing and have been playing with this one. I apologize for ANYTHING wrong, as I write solely on my phone. This is really like...a prologue to the story and I wanted to see what people thought before continuing with it, so please let me know what you think and if I should continue! The view will change, but the title and AN before each chapter will alert you to what type of chapter it will be. There will be first person and journal like entries, kind of like this one and maybe 3rd person, it depends on how I write that day. 
> 
> So, please read and enjoy! Let me know your thoughts!

It took about a month working at the GCPD before I met him. I always heard officers complaining about him or the Doc from the morgue in Captain Essens' office, screeching about him. Nearly everyone was bothered by this guy I had never met, save for Jim Gordon and me. You can't be bothered by someone you never met. Even though all I heard had been through complaints, it only made him sound interesting. And, trust me, he did not, I repeat, did not, disappoint me in the least.  
  
A grown woman shouldn't fall so easily and obsess over someone 24/7. Do you know how unhealthy it is to...to...to have a relationship with someone, where both of you are so disgustingly obsessed with eachother, that it almost physically pains you to be separated? It didn't start that way, not at all. It was...somewhat normal at first. Then again, nothing is ever normal when your boyfriend and the one you love is a killer. Nothing is normal when he can so easily trap someone, question them with riddles and kill them when they're wrong. Nothing is normal when you're standing by his side, pulling the trigger.  
  
I know you know who he is now and you're wondering 'how on Earth, can this girl be with him?' Like I said, it didn't start that way. Eddie was okay...for a little. He was sweet, a dork, a complete nerd, and awkward. At that time, hidden in a closed room, he was the most passionate--still is--man I have ever met. I think that played a small part in his change. He kept so much in him that his passion for things and people grew to be too much. That was one of the things that drew me to him though. We both loved with everything in us that it became something else. And, it's dangerous when two people like that meet. Especially if they turn that passion and obsession onto each other.  
  
God, the Doctors at Arkham would love to get their hands on this. This is how I met Edward Nygma. How a meeting became friendship, how friendship turned to a relationship and how that relationship turned into what we are now. We're a disaster, a completely beautiful, crazy and wonderful disaster.  



End file.
